primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Home Office (organisation)
The Home Office, also known as the Ministry, was an organisation founded by the British Government to deal with problems around the United Kingdom and in London, involving immigration, finance and strange creature sightings. They were also responsible for investigating the Anomalies, but in the new timeline, the Anomaly research branch of the Home Office moved to the Anomaly Research Centre. History Original timeline Episode 1.1 When sightings of a large, mysterious creature in the Forest of Dean began, Home Office official Claudia Brown investigated and hired Nick Cutter to try and help and confirm the creature to be a hoax. The following night, after Claudia and Cutter's team discovered a Scutosaurus and an Anomaly in the Forest, Claudia had scientific teams from the Home Office secure the Anomaly and take Rex to be examined. At the Home Office, James Lester was subsequently appointed the administrator of the new Anomaly research branch of the Home Office, and authorised an exploration mission by Cutter and Captain Tom Ryan through the Anomaly, which closed after the two returned. Episode 1.2 After the Home Office covered the Forest of Dean Anomaly incursion up, when a pest controller was bitten and poisoned in the London Underground, the Home Office had the area of the Underground where the attack happened sealed off and were sent to investigate. They soon learned that the Underground was infested with Carboniferous Arachnids and an Arthropleura, which were ultimately neutralised when the field team fought and defeated the Arthropleura and the Special Forces team drove the Arachnids back through the Anomaly. Episode 1.3 When the Underground Anomaly did not close, it was secured by the Home Office and studied, and concerned the Home Office officials. When Anthony Barton disappeared at the Crystal Palace Diving Institute and his remains appeared at a reservoir, the Home Office investigated and sent Special Forces and the field team to investigate. When the Anomaly behind this reopened at the Dexter house, the Home Office and Special Forces secured the site and investigated, and brought Helen Cutter back to the present from the other side. Episode 1.4 The Home Office interrogated Helen Cutter on her extensive knowledge about the Anomalies, and she convinced them to take her and the field team to a football stadium by falsely claiming that a pack of Smilodon would soon come through an Anomaly there. Helen fled through this Anomaly from the Home Office, and a Parasite pandemic in the present subsequently started when infected Dodos came through the Anomaly. The Home Office subsequently attempted to contain the outbreak and track down the infected Tom. Episode 1.5 After Andy was mysteriously and brutally killed at a golf course, the Home Office came to investigate and found an Anomaly there. They also pinned a Pteranodon as the killer and sent Special Forces after it, until Cutter and Stephen Hart tranquilised the creature. When Claudia was trapped in the local clubhouse by Anurognathus, Cutter alerted Ryan and the latter and his men went to there, but the Anurognathus all died first in a gas explosion. The Home Office team subsequently sent the Pteranodon back through the Anomaly before it closed. Episode 1.6 When Helen Cutter returned claiming to have vital information on a recent string of disappearances, the Home Office agreed to clear her name if she cooperated and did not deceive them again. Helen revealed that a Future Predator was on a killing spree, and the Home Office launched a large-scale search for the creature and its lair. After the Future Predator was killed and its young captured, the Home Office decided to launch a mission led by Nick and Helen Cutter into the Permian to locate the future Anomaly there and stop any more future creatures from crossing into the Permian through it. The mission ultimately failed when Captain Ryan and his men were killed in the Permian before they could find the Anomaly, leaving Nick and Helen the sole survivors. New timeline Episode 1.6/Episode 2.1 According to Abby Maitland, at some point long before the first Future Predator incursion, the Anomaly research branch of the Home Office was moved to the Anomaly Research Centre. Episode 3.1 Before Christine Johnson moved to her headquarters, she was based at a different Home Office building. There, she met with James Lester when she first was assigned to her new job. Personnel Real life The Home Office, HO or Home Department is a ministerial government department in the United Kingdom; which is responsible for MI5, the police and the UK Border Agency in managing security, immigration and law and order. The Home Office is also in charge of government policy on national security-related issues such as ID, terrorism and drugs, and was formerly responsible for the Prison and Probation Service. Appearances *Episode 1.1 *Episode 1.2 *Episode 1.3 *Episode 1.4 *Episode 1.5 *Episode 1.6 (last appearance as recurring) *Episode 2.1 *Episode 2.3 *Episode 3.1 (mentioned, building seen) Category:Organisations *